The Vampires Student VIII:The Lord of the Shadows
by The Vampires Student
Summary: You shower me with lullabies/ As you're walking away/ Reminds me that it's killing time/ On this fateful day/ From the time we intercepted/ Feels a lot like suicide/ Slow and sad, grown inside us/ Arouse and see you're mine ... See you at the bitter end
1. Phantome

**The Vampires Student Teil VIII: **

„**The Lord of the Shadows"**

_Oh Gott! Meine Seele ahnt Unheil kommen._

_Mir ists, wenn ich dich so da unten sehe, _

_als lägest du bereits tot in deinem Grabe…_

_Shakespeare - Romeo & Julia_

**Kapitel 1: " Phantome"**

In der Kanalisation herrschte dämmriges Zwielicht.

Hier und da schoß ein Sonnenstrahl wie eine Pfeilspitze durch Öffnungen in den Gullydeckeln, doch je weiter die Vampire in die Tunnel vordrangen, desto mehr entfernten sie sich von der Oberfläche und umso dunkler wurde es.

Die Jäger hetzten wahllos die Gänge herab, darauf bedacht so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und dem Polizeirevier, von dem sie vor wenigen Minuten geflohen waren, zu bringen.

An einer Abzweigung hielt Vancha March, der wild aussehende Vampirfürst mit dem Fellumhang und den grünen Haaren, inne und warf einen Blick in beide Richtungen.

„Wir müssen ruhen. Die Sonne steht zu hoch." Mr Creplsey war außer Atem. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er zog ein Bein nach von dem Sprung aus dem fünften Stock ihres Hauptquartiers.

„Nein. Weiter. Wir sind noch zu dicht." Vancha entschied sich für den rechten Tunnel und wollte weiter, doch Crepsley hielt ihn am Arm.

„Darren hält nicht mehr lange durch", flüsterte er dem Fürsten zu.

Vancha wand den Kopf und sah zu dem jungen Vampirfürsten.

Darren Shan schwankte auf seinen Beinen und rieb sich die Augen. Er sah aus, als könne er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Er muß durchhalten. Wenn wir uns hier zur Ruhe legen, finden sie uns vielleicht, während wir schlafen wie die Toten."

Mr Crepsley rieb sich sorgenvoll das Gesicht.

Dann nickte er. „Ich werde Darren tragen."

Er drehte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Assistenten um, und bedeutete ihm, auf seinen Rücken zu klettern.

Darren riß die Augen auf.

„Auf keinen Fall. Ich kann selber laufen. Und ihr seid verletzt!"

„Nicht der Rede wert", knurrte Crepsley. „Spring auf, ich nehm dich Huckepack, du schläfst ja gleich im Stehen ein."

Darren hatte tatsächlich keine Kraft mehr, und so protestierte er nicht, als sein Lehrmeister seinen Arm packte und ihn auf seinen Rücken zog.

Es war lange her, dass Larten Crepsley ihn Huckepack genommen hatte.

Damals war er noch ein Halbvampir gewesen, und hatte noch nicht gelernt, zu flitten.

Er schlang seine Arme um seinen Hals, und hielt sich fest.

Mr Crepsley humpelte mit Darren auf dem Rücken dem grünhaarigen Vampirfürsten hinterher, tiefer in die Tunnel und weiter fort von dem Ort, von dem sie geflohen waren.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte den Schatten, der ihnen folgte.

Nach einer halben Stunde blieb Larten Crepsley erschöpft stehen.

„Es tut mir leid, euer Gnaden. Ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte."

Vancha blieb stehen und sah ihn an.

Der orangehaarige Vampir war bleich und atmete schwer.

Darren auf seinem Rücken war inzwischen in Tiefschlaf verfallen, und wog schwer.

Vancha nickte. „Gut. Wir bleiben hier." Er sah sich um.

„Wenn sie uns finden, dann ist dieser Ort so gut, wie jeder andere."

Erleichtert nahm Mr Crepsley den schlaffen Darren von seiner Schulter.

Er hob ihn hoch und trug ihn vorsichtig zu einer Wandnische, wo er ihn sanft ablegte.

Dann sah er sich nach einem Platz um, an dem er sich hinlegen konnte.

„Wir sollten uns verteilen", sagte Vancha. „Wenn einer von uns angegriffen wird, haben die anderen noch eine Chance aufzuwachen. Und im Zweifelsfall, zu entkommen", schloß er kalt.

Larten warf einen Blick auf Darren.

Er ließ ihn ungern außer Sichtweite zurück.

Aber er sah ein, dass es besser so war.

Er drückte noch einmal Darrens Schulter bevor er Vancha zunickte und einen der angrenzenden Tunnel betrat.

Er fuhr sich über die Augen.

Er war so müde und alle Knochen im Körper taten ihm weh.

Er fand eine Wandnische in die er sich, halb sitzend, halb liegend zwängte.

Dann seufzte er und schloß die Augen.

Vancha March legte sich nicht schlafen.

Er hielt Wache.

Der Fürst der Vampire hockte am Eingang des Tunnels, der dorthin führte, wo seine beiden Gefährten schliefen.

Er stemmte seine Füße gegen die Mauer, und trotzte dem Schlaf.

Seine Augen suchten immer wieder die vor ihm liegende Dunkelheit ab, und er lauschte angestrengt.

Außer dem Tropfen von Wasser, dem Rauschen des Straßenverkehrs über ihm und dem gelegentlichen Huschen und Rascheln einiger Ratten in der Nähe, hörte er nichts.

Sein Körper signalisierte ihm mit jeder Faser, dass die Sonne draußen bereits heiß am Himmel glühte und dass er ruhen musste. Nur das Blut in seinen Adern hielt ihn wach.

Dafür verbrannte er mit jeder Minute, die er sich zwang wach zu bleiben, mehr davon.

Er würde nicht lange durchhalten.

Dafür hatte er zu wenig getrunken.

Irgendwann verlor Vancha March den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit und schloß die Augen.

Gillian wartete noch weitere zehn Minuten.

Schlief er tatsächlich, oder tat er nur so?

Warum hatte er sich auch ausgerechnet in den Durchgang gelegt?

Sie musste an ihm vorbei, wenn sie zu Larten wollte.

Gillian zog die Kapuze vom Kopf und schlüpfte aus dem grünen Umhang.

Sie knüllte ihn zusammen und stopfte ihn in eine Nische.

Dann zog sie die Dunkelheit fester um sich zusammen und trat in den Gang, auf den Eingang zu, den Vancha March mit seinen Füßen versperrte.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie näher und betete, dass er nicht aufwachte.

Der Vampirfürst war in seinem Fellumhang zusammengesunken, und sein Kopf war zur Seite gerollt. Er atmete nicht.

Vorsichtig stieg Gillian über seine Beine.

Er rührte sich nicht.

Erleichtert huschte Gillian durch den Gang, an der schlafenden Gestalt Darren Shans vorbei und bog in den Gang, in den sie Larten Crepsley hatte verschwinden sehen.

Ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment, um in dem dunklen Gang die Umrisse des Mannes im roten Mantel ausfindig zu machen.

Larten Crepsley lag in einer halb aufgerichteten Position gegen eine Mauer gelehnt in einer Wandnische, und hatte die Augen fest geschlossen.

Gillians Puls beschleunigte sich, als sie sich ihrem alten Lehrmeister näherte.

Sie ging neben ihm in die Hocke und zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen.

Sie betrachtete das Gesicht Larten Crepsleys, das im Schlaf friedlich aussah.

Beruhige deinen Herzschlag, Gillian, oder er wird dich wahrnehmen!, ermahnte sie sich selbst, und blieb ein paar weitere Minuten einfach nur neben ihm sitzen.

Sie war ihm seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so nah gewesen.

Wie sie ihn vermisste!

Als sie ganz ruhig war, rutschte sie näher an ihn heran und legte langsam und vorsichtig ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Sie hielt den Atem an.

Als er sich nicht rührte, traute sie sich näher, zog die Knie an den Körper und legte sich langsam, ganz langsam zusammengerollt auf seinen Oberkörper.

Sie schloß die Augen.

In seiner Brust rührten sich kein Herzschlag und keine Atmung.

Gillian versuchte konzentriert, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Was sie da tat, war mehr als gefährlich.

Genauso gut hätte sie sich an einen schlafenden Tiger kuscheln können.

Wenn er ihr Blut und ihre Nähe wahrnahm, konnte es sein, dass er sie angriff.

Er war erschöpft und höchstwahrscheinlich hungrig.

Aber Gillian war auch nicht gerade ein Miezekätzchen.

Und sie hielt es einfach nicht länger aus, sehnte sich zu sehr nach ihm.

Oh, Larten.

Obwohl der Mann unter ihr sich nicht rührte, sondern da lag mit kalter Haut und ohne Herzschlag oder Atmung, erschreckte Gillian das nicht.

Sie kannte das, hatte sie sich doch in der Vergangenheit, als sie noch eine Halbvampirin gewesen war, manchmal heimlich an ihren Meister gekuschelt, wenn sie Angst gehabt, oder sich einsam gefühlt hatte.

Wenn sie sich nach der Nähe gesehnt hatte, die er ihr im wachen Zustand nicht gewährte.

Ein Klumpen bildete sich in ihrer Kehle, und Gillian musste sich zwingen, ruhig zu bleiben.

Sie war vollgepumpt mit frischem, menschlichem Blut, und sie glaubte ihren eigenen Herzschlag überlaut hören zu können.

Was du da machst, ist verrückt!

Doch Larten hatte sich nicht gerührt, und Gillian hatte gelernt, ihre Atmung und ihren Herzschlag zu kontrollieren. Sie fuhr sie noch mehr herunter, bis sie so leblos und tot wirkte, wie der Vampir.

Eine ganze Weile blieb sie einfach nur so auf der Brust des Mannes liegen und genoß seine Nähe und seinen Geruch, die Wange am glatten Stoff seiner Weste, eine Hand in den Aufschlag des roten Mantels gekrallt.

Lehrmeister und Schülerin lagen kalt und tot beieinander wie in einem Grab.

_Larten, es tut mir so leid._

_Ich hätte nie gehen dürfen, hätte bei dir bleiben sollen, ich war ja so dumm, du hättest mich aufhalten müssen… aber ich wollte ja unbedingt herausfinden, wer ich bin…was hat es mir gebracht? Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Wahrheit nie erfahren... Wir hätten nie nach Vampire Mountain aufbrechen dürfen… Larten, du hattest Recht, du kannst mir nicht vertrauen; da ist etwas…ist etwas in mir… ich habe einen Fehler gemacht… da ist dieser Schatten, ich weiß nicht. Ich kann nicht. Es zerreißt mich! Ich wünschte ich wäre bei dir geblieben wünschte du würdest mich lieben…wenn Darren nicht gekommen wäre…will dass du mich liebst warum kannst du nicht? Oh Gott!_

_Du wirst mich töten müssen !_

Sie schluchzte auf und erschrocken riß sie sich von Larten Crepsley los, und presste ihre Hände vor den Mund, und unterdrückte mit aller Macht einen wimmernden Laut.

Tränen schossen aus ihren Augen.

Larten Crepsley zuckte im Schlaf.

Gillian sah auf ihn herab, hob eine Hand und strich so sachte über die Narbe in seinem Gesicht, als würde Madam Octa mit ihren weichen haarigen Beinen über ihn krabbeln.

Dann fing sie mit einem Finger eine ihrer eigenen blutigen Tränen auf, und benetzte seine Lippen damit.

_Träum von mir._

_Wenn du erwachst, wirst du an mich denken, Geliebter…._

Plötzlich war es ihr unerträglich, ihn so kalt und tot daliegen zu sehen.

Gillian stand rasch auf, wich von Larten Crepsley zurück, und wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum mit fliegenden Haaren.

Ihre dunkle Gestalt huschte wie ein Phantom den Gang herab, streifte im Gehen die schlafende Gestalt Vancha Marchs und verschwand in den Katakomben, als wäre sie nicht mehr als ein Lufthauch in dunkler Nacht.


	2. Befehle

**Kapitel 2: "Befehle "**

Madam Octa kroch mit haarigen Beinen über sein Gesicht und seine Brust, er hatte vergessen, sie zurück in den Käfig zu sperren.

Larten Crepsley schlug die Augen auf.

Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand, wähnte sich noch immer im _Cirque du Freak_…

…dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein.

Madam Octa war nicht hier, er hatte sie im Berg der Vampire bei den Ba` Halen`s- Spinnen freigelassen.

Und Gillian war selbstverständlich auch nicht hier.

Er seufzte, zog den Mantel enger um sich und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.

Der Vampir schloß die Augen und war dankbar für den todesähnlichen Schlaf, der ihm erlaubte, für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen.

Gillian brauchte eine Weile, sie musste die halbe Stadt unterirdisch durchqueren.

Es wäre weitaus einfacher gewesen, an die Oberfläche zu gehen, und sich mit einem Taxi oder der Bahn zurück zu begeben, aber das konnte sie nicht.

Draußen brannte die Sonne am Himmel, und Gillian wollte sich ihr keine Sekunde lang aussetzen, nach ihrem Erlebnis in ihrem Apartment vor ein paar Monaten.

Selbst der Umhang war nicht Schutz genug vor den tödlichen Strahlen der Sonne zur Mittagszeit.

Sie war kaum müde, dank des frischen Blutes in ihren Adern.

Als sie endlich die Tunnel und Gänge der Katakomben der Vampaneze erreichte, machte sie sich unverzüglich auf die Suche nach ein paar glatzköpfigen Wachen.

In den Nischen und Räumen schliefen Vampaneze, aber an den Türen standen Wachen bei Bewusstsein, mit Maschinengewehren im Anschlag, die roten Augen wie Leuchtfeuer in der Dunkelheit.

Gillian sprach zu dem Erstbesten. „Ruf ein paar Männer herbei. Ich brauche eine Handvoll Wachen. Ich weiß, wo die Vampire sind, sie befinden sich in einem Tunnel der Kanalisation eine Stunde östlich von hier in der Nähe des Parkdecks des großen Einkaufszentrums. Ich will, dass sie bewacht werden. Besetzt die Gänge, die zu ihnen führen, haltet sie im Auge. Aber rührt sie nicht an! Wenn sie erwachen, flieht und kommt unverzüglich hierher zurück, um zu berichten. Habt ihr verstanden?"

Der Vampaneze starrte sie an.

Das war die _Schattenkönigin_. In ihren Augen stand ein rotes Glimmen, und sie sprach mit fester, autoritärer Stimme. Sie stand dem Lord der Vampaneze sehr nahe und war bei vielen Gelegenheiten an seiner Seite gesehen worden.

Sie verkehrte auch mit Gannen Harst, und es gab keinen Grund ihren Befehlen zu misstrauen.

Hastig nickte der Mann und verließ seinen Posten, um der Order der Schattenkönigin nachzukommen.

Gillian setzte ihren Weg ins Innere der Katakomben fort.

Sie betrat einen im Dunkeln liegenden Raum, in dem mehrere Vampaneze in Nischen und auf Matratzen den Tag verschliefen.

Sie trat dem am nächsten liegenden unsanft in die Seite, und brüllte: "Aufstehen!"

Bewegung kam in die Gestalten, und verschlafen blinzelten die Vampaneze sie an.

Gillian knipste das Licht an und grelles Neonlicht flackerte auf. „Wacht auf!"

Die meißten sprangen erschrocken und alarmbereit auf die Füße.

Rote Augen sahen sie fragend an.

Gillian hob das Kinn: "Steht auf. Weckt die anderen. Weckt alle. Versammelt euch im Gewölbe. Sagt allen Bescheid."

Ein Raunen und Gemurmel setzte ein, als die Schattenkönigin sie ohne eine weitere Erklärung stehen ließ, aber die Vampaneze gehorchten ihrem Befehl und innerhalb kürzester Zeit strömten aus allen Ecken und Winkeln des Hauptquartiers Vampaneze in das Gewölbe.

Die _Schattenkönigin_ erwartete sie.

Sie stand mit hoch erhobenem Haupt am Ende des Gewölbes auf dem Podest und sah auf die sich sammelnde Menge herab.

Sie war allein.

Weder Gannen Harst noch der Lord der Vampaneze waren bei ihr, als die Schattenkönigin die Stimme erhob:

„Gestern Nacht sind die Jäger der Vampire in das Gewölbe eingedrungen. Sie werden heute Nacht wieder kommen. Sie sind gekommen, den Lord der Vampaneze zu töten, und er - nur er- kann sie aufhalten. Er wird sich ihnen entgegenstellen. Niemand- ich wiederhole niemand- darf die Jäger töten, außer dem Lord, oder der Krieg der Narben wird verloren sein.

Heute Nacht wird sich entscheiden, wer aus diesem Krieg siegreich hervorgehen wird.

Und wer nicht.

Niemand von euch muß bleiben!

Dies ist nicht euer Kampf!

Alles wird kommen, wie es kommen muß.

Es ist vorherbestimmt.

Ihr könnt gehen, niemand muß bleiben.

Geht, lasst die Jäger ziehen, und lasst den Lord für euch kämpfen!

Dies ist nicht euer Kampf!"

Gillian sah in die Menge herab.

Ein Gemurmel setzte ein und viele Vampaneze blickten sich unschlüssig an.

„Niemand befiehlt euch zu bleiben", setzte Gillian nach. "Verlasst das Gewölbe für heute Nacht, verlasst die Tunnel, geht in die Stadt."

Ein paar Vampaneze lösten sich aus der Menge und gingen tatsächlich fort.

Einige andere schlossen sich nach einigem Zögern an.

Als niemand mehr Anstalten machte, zu gehen, hob Gillian wieder die Stimme:" Alle anderen, die bleiben wollen…"

Sie deutete auf die Tresortür, die in den gesicherten Teil des Bunkers führte. "Verlaßt die Katakomben und begebt euch in den Bunker."

Sie ging zur Tresortür, die von innen für sie geöffnet wurde.

Bargen war der erste, der ihr folgte. Dann strömte die Menge der Vampaneze durch das schwere Tor ins Innere.

Mehr kann ich nicht tun…, dachte Gillian.

Vier Männer mit Glatzkopf und mit von roter Schminke umrandeten Augen, traten an sie heran.

„Seine Lordschaft wünscht euch zu sprechen."

Gillian nickte, und ließ sich abführen.


	3. Träume

**Kapitel 3: "Träume"**

Larten Crepsley erwachte, weil Vancha March ihn an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Es wird Zeit, Larten."

Larten grunzte, und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen.

Dennoch erhob er sich schwerfällig.

Er hatte geträumt.

Es war so real gewesen.

Für einen Moment legte er die großen Hände vors Gesicht und spürte den Traumbildern nach.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Vancha March sah ihn besorgt an.

„Es ist nichts", murmelte der alte Vampir. „Ich hab nur…", er rubbelte sich das faltige Gesicht und fuhr sich ein paar Mal durch den orangeroten Haarschopf. „Mir war so, als ob….es war nur ein Traum", schloß er traurig.

„Träume können uns die Zukunft vorhersagen, wenn wir nur lernen, sie zu deuten. Was hast du geträumt?", fragte Vancha interessiert.

Larten sah zu Boden. „Das glaube ich nicht. Sie zeigen nicht die Zukunft, sie zeigen nur, wonach wir uns sehnen."

Er ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Ich habe Durst." Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Laß uns ein paar Ratten fangen."

Vancha grinste und trat hinaus in die Tunnel.

Larten Crepsley runzelte die Stirn.

Plötzlich hatte er einen Geschmack im Mund… Erinnerungen spülten in ihm hoch…

Gillian…

Er spürte ein Ziehen im Magen.

Warum nur muß ich seit einer Weile dauernd an dich denken?

Warum nur ist mir so, als wärest du hier gewesen?

Larten Crepsley hatte das Gefühl, seine Schülerin Gillian wollte ihm etwas Dringendes sagen…

Sein Traum war so real gewesen…

Er gab sich einen Ruck und gesellte sich zu dem grünhaarigen Vampirfürsten.

Darren Shan lag noch immer tief in Schlaf versunken in der Nische und hatte sich nicht bewegt. Larten blickte auf seinen Schüler herab. Im Schlaf sah er noch jünger aus. Der jüngste Vampirfürst aller Zeiten. Sein Haar war wieder nachgewachsen, aber Larten spürte wie es ihm einen Stich versetzte, wenn er an die Prüfungen des Todes dachte, die der Junge noch als Halbvampir hatte durchstehen müssen.

Das alles war seine Schuld.

Er hatte Darren all dieses Elend gebracht.

Und jetzt würde Darren wahrscheinlich seinem Tod entgegen gehen.

Vancha March kniete im Tunnel und gab quietschende und pfeifende Geräusche von sich.

Mehrere Ratten kamen aus den Tiefen der Tunnel angelaufen und näherten sich vorsichtig dem Vampir im Fellumhang.

Als sie dicht genug bei ihm waren, schnappte er plötzlich zu.

Quiekend stoben die meisten davon, aber ein paar der kleinen pelzigen Körper zappelten in seinen Klauen.

Rasch drehte er ihnen den Hals um.

Er erhob sich und warf Mr Crepsley ein schlaffes Nagetier zu. „Zum Wohl."

Larten fing sie geschickt auf, und sah auf die Ratte in seiner Hand herab.

Er zögerte.

Er wollte diesen Geschmack, den er seit Erwachen im Mund hatte, nicht loswerden…

Vancha March beobachtete ihn.

„Du glaubst, sie ist hier, nicht wahr?"

„Hm?" Larten hob den Kopf.

„Gillian. Du glaubst, sie ist bei den Vampaneze."

Larten sah zu Boden. „Schon möglich…", murmelte er.

Vancha March machte drei Schritte auf Larten Crepsley zu und sah ihn streng an.

„Ich muß dich nicht daran erinnern, weshalb wir hier sind. Du kannst dir keine Ablenkung erlauben."

„Das weiß ich doch!", sagte Mr Crepsley unwirsch.

„Larten, wenn es stimmt, wenn sie wirklich hier ist, dann werden sie sie gegen dich verwenden."

Der Vampir mit dem orangeroten Haarschopf runzelte die Stirn: "Wie meinst du das?"

„Darren darf sich nicht davon ablenken lassen, dass Steve Leonard einst sein Freund gewesen ist. Ich darf keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass Gannen Harst mein Bruder ist. Und du…du musst vergessen, was sie einst für dich bedeutet hat." Er sah ihn scharf an. „Der Lord der Vampaneze hat oberste Priorität. Alles andere ist unwichtig. Niemand von uns darf persönliche Gefühle über das Wohlergehen des Clans stellen."

Larten Crepsley schluckte und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Denk an die Vampire, für die du verantwortlich bist und daran, was mit unserem Clan geschieht, wenn unser Auftrag, den Lord zu töten, scheitert."

„Schon klar…", knurrte Mr Crepsley.

Vancha March hakte nach: "Dann weißt du, was du zu tun hast. Von deiner Entscheidung mag eventuell alles abhängen. Zögere nicht. Das ist ein Befehl."

„Ja, euer Gnaden", antwortete Mr Crepsley.

Vanchas Blick wurde sanfter. „Das sage ich als euer Fürst. Doch als euer Freund rate ich euch das Gleiche." Er legte Larten eine Hand auf den Arm.

Larten Crepsley nickte.

Dann schlug er seine Fänge in die Ratte und der Geschmack ihres Blutes spülte alle Gedanken an Gillian fort.

Flankiert von kahlköpfigen Vampaneze, die sich ihre Augen dramatisch mit roter Schminke umrandet hatten, wurde Gillian abgeführt Richtung schwarzer Tür zum Apartment des Lords der Vampaneze.

Sie hatte weder Angst, noch wehrte sie sich.

Wenn es jemanden gab, der diesem Wahnsinn Einhalt gebieten konnte, dann war es Steve.

Und wenn es jemanden gab, der Einfluss auf Steve nehmen konnte… dann war es sie.

Er musste einfach auf sie hören.

Die Wachen hielten vor der schwarzen Tür, mit der Gillian so viele Gefühle verband, und sie legte die Hand auf die Klinke. Sie schloß für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein, bevor sie entschlossen die Tür aufschob und das dahinterliegende Apartment betrat.

Steve stand vor dem Sofa, und war gerade dabei, seinen schwarzen Mantel anzuziehen.

Er zog ihn sich über die Schultern, und für einen Moment war es Gillian so, als ob darunter etwas Metallisches in einem Holster aufblitzte.

Dann rutschte der Stoff darüber und Steve richtete den Kragen auf.

Er sah zu Gillian.

„Wie ich höre, erteilst du meinen Männern Befehle?", sagte er und zupfte die Ärmel glatt.

„Deinen Männern? Sie sind Vampaneze, sie sind frei, sie müssen niemandem gehorchen!"

„Doch, sie müssen mir gehorchen, ihrem Lord !", fuhr er auf.

„Ich wünschte, du wärest nicht der Lord…", sagte Gillian traurig.

Er funkelte sie an. „Ach nein? Du hast dich doch erst für mich interessiert, seit ich dem _Coffin of Fire_ entstiegen bin!"

„Das stimmt nicht, und das weißt du!", rief Gillian verletzt.

Er sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Gillians Augen wurden feucht. „Steve…" sie trat auf ihn zu.

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und zupfte imaginäre Falten aus seinem Ärmel. „Was ist mit den Vampiren? Hast du verhindert, dass die Menschheit von uns erfährt?"

Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und legte den Kopf schräg bei dem Versuch, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ja, das habe ich. Und die Vampire sind aus dem Polizeigewahrsam geflohen."

„Ich weiß", sagte er trotzig. „Aber das macht nichts. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann später. Früher oder später werden die Menschen von uns erfahren."

Gillian erwiderte nichts, sie sah ihn nur an, bis er den Kopf hob und ihr in die Augen sah.

„Steve…", hob Gillian wieder an.

Er hob das Kinn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Gillian biß sich auf die Lippen.

Das war schwieriger als erwartet.

Sie sah ihm in die unwiderstehlich violetten Augen und wehmütig dachte Gillian daran zurück, wie er sie zuletzt geküsst hatte…

Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus.

Sie hob eine Hand und berührte sachte seine Finger, die auf den über der Brust verkreuzten Armen lagen. Ihre Finger streichelten seine, und das Kribbeln breitete sich aus.

Das zornige Funkeln in seinen Augen verflüchtete sich.

Sachte schob sie ihre Hände in seine und bog seine Arme auseinander.

Gillian legte Steves Arme um sich, und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Sein Widerstand schmolz dahin und zögerlich schloß er sie in die Arme.

Sie umfasste seinen Hals, und ihre Hand begann die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken zu streicheln, was ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Ich habe solche Angst, dass dir etwas passiert…", flüsterte sie.

„Mir passiert nichts, Gillian", sagte er und seine Stimme klang dunkel.

„Und wenn doch?" Sie hob den Kopf. Eindringlich sah sie ihn an: "Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Nur du und ich. Lass uns weit weg von hier gehen. Nach Europa. Nach Paris!"

Steve lachte leise. „Ich kann hier nicht weg."

„Du kannst… bitte. Nur du und ich…Du musst das hier nicht machen."

„Doch ich muß. Was wird sonst aus den Vampaneze? Sie vertrauen mir. Du hast es selbst gesagt, draußen im Gewölbe…"

„Du hast es gehört?"

Er nickte.

Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit.

Er würde sich nie umstimmen lassen.

Es war zu spät.

Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine und schloß halb die Augen.

Ihre Wimpern kitzelten ihn an der Wange.

Er drückte sie fester.

„Ich schaff das schon. Ich erledige die drei."

Seine Worte sollten sie beruhigen, stattdessen krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen.

„Alle drei? Das kannst du nicht schaffen!" Ängstlich sah sie ihn an.

„Ich bin gut vorbereitet. Wir werden sie voneinander trennen. Und Gannen ist ja auch noch da."

Gillian schluckte.

Sie hatte bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Gannen und ich", sagte sie.

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du musst das nicht machen. Wenn ich dich vor etwas bewahren kann, dann davor…"

Ihre Hand packte seinen Nacken. „Ich bleibe bei dir!", sagte sie fest.

Er sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Woher kam plötzlich diese Entschlossenheit? Sein Blick huschte zwischen ihren Augen hin und her. Er sah, wie ernst es ihr war.

„Gillian…?"

„Schick mich nicht fort!", zischte sie. „Ich gehe mit dir. Wenns sein muß, bis in den Tod!"

Steve schluckte.

Seine Augen wurden feucht. „Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst…", hauchte er.

„Doch, ich weiß es." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, und sie musste schlucken, aber sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz und spürte, wie es aufgewühlt pochte.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, und sprach es aus: „Steve, ich liebe dich."

Ihre Lippen zitterten.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Wenn du stirbst, sterbe ich mit dir."

„Gillian…", sagte Steve gequält. "Ich…ich muß dir etwas über mich sagen."

Verletzlich sah sie ihn an.

„Es geht um Mr Tiny. Er hat da etwas gesagt."

Ihre Stirn legte sich in wütende Falten. „Was er auch immer gesagt hat, er lügt!"

Steve biß sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß nicht, Gillian. Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Es geht um mein Blut. Und um meinen Vater. Er… er hat da so Andeutungen gemacht."

Steve sah jetzt ängstlich aus. Seine Hände schwitzten.

„Gillian…ich wollte dir das nicht sagen, aber…du weißt, dass ich meinen Vater nie kennengelernt habe… und Tiny hat gesagt, also… ich habe Angst, dass du mich dann verabscheust, aber du musst es wissen."

Er holte Luft. „Mein Blut ist böse! Ich glaube, mein Vater…er ist…."

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Apartments und Gannen Harst betrat eiligen Schrittes das Apartment.

„Mylord? Es ist soweit. Sie sind hier!"

Erschrocken starrten Gillian und Steve ihn an.

Gillian klammerte sich an ihn.

Der Lord der Vampaneze zog sie fester in seine Arme und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund.

Gillian erwiderte den Kuß voller Verzweiflung, es war ihr egal, dass Gannen dabei zusah.

Als Steve sich von ihr löste, wollte sie mit ihm gehen, doch er stieß sie gewaltsam fort.

Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an.

Noch bevor sie begriff, was er vorhatte, war er aus dem Raum und schlug die Tür mit Wucht hinter sich zu.

„Nein!", keuchte Gillian und schoß vor.

Doch es war zu spät, sie hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloß drehte.

„Nein!", rief sie lauter. „Steve! Lass mich raus!"

Sie ruckelte an der Klinke, zog an der Tür, trat dagegen, und trommelte schreiend mit ihren Fäusten darauf ein.

Steve Leopard hatte sie eingeschlossen, damit sie sich nicht am Kampf beteiligte.

Damit sie Larten Crepsley nicht entgegentrat.


	4. Adrenalinschub

**Kapitel 4: " Adrenalinschub"**

„Neeeein! Steve!"

Gillian schrie aus Leibeskräften.

Doch sie wusste, er war fort und hörte sie nicht mehr.

Die Tür war aus massivem Stahl und sehr dick, sie trat mit aller Kraft dagegen, doch ihre Stiefel hinterließen nur eine kleine Delle.

Sie nahm Anlauf und rammte ihre Schulter krachend dagegen, erreichte aber nur, dass ihr ein Schmerz bis in die Hüfte schoß.

Hektisch blickte sie sich im Apartment nach etwas um, womit sie die Tür einschlagen konnte, fand aber nichts, und schleuderte wutentbrannt einen kleinen Metalltisch gegen die Tür, der wirkungslos abprallte.

Sie hob ihn wieder auf, und schlug damit auf die Türklinke ein, die sich verbog.

Nach einigen weiteren Schlägen hing die Klinke nutzlos herunter, und Gillian hielt keuchend inne.

Ihre Haare hingen ihr unordentlich ins Gesicht.

Sie starrte auf die Tür, dann zog sie einen Dolch und steckte ihn in den schmalen Schlitz zwischen Tür und Rahmen, und versuchte das Schloß aufzubiegen.

Ungeduldig rammte sie die Klinge hinein und drückte sie auf und ab.

Sie schaffte es den Schlitz zu erweitern, und die Klinge fuhr tiefer hinein. Mit Gewalt benutzte sie den Dolch als Hebel, und stemmte das Metall der Tür tatsächlich ein wenig von der Wand.

Da brach die Klinge.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Gillian und schleuderte den nutzlosen Griff fort.

Sie atmete schwer.

Steve…er durfte nicht auf Crepsley treffen. Crepsley würde ihn töten! Sie musste das verhindern! Sie musste hier raus!

Der Spalt war jetzt breit genug, dass sie dahinter fassen konnte, und Gillian krallte ihre Finger hinter das Metall, stemmte ein Bein gegen die Wand und zog.

Sie war stark, die Muskeln in ihrem Arm spannten sich wie Stahlseile und Gillian biß die Zähne zusammen.

Ich…muß…diese…Tür…aufkriegen…

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Arme, auf nichts anderes, darauf all ihre Kraft einzusetzen.

Sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihre Arme schoß und sich ihre Muskeln protestierend anspannten, doch sie ignorierte den Schmerz, und zog stärker.

Langsam bog sich das Metall, ein ganz klein wenig.

Weiter…du schaffst das!

Sie schnaufte, verlagerte das Gewicht, und setzte neu an.

Vor ihren Augen begannen rote Punkte zu tanzen, als die gestohlene Lebensenergie in ihr sich darauf konzentrierte, ihren Körper stärker zu machen.

Vampaneze waren unglaublich stark. Gillian hatte bei mehreren Gelegenheiten zu spüren bekommen, wie stark Steve war. Und auch Bargen war damals im Kampf gegen sie, ihr in körperlicher Stärke weit überlegen gewesen.

Das kam von dem vielen menschlichen Blut, das sie tranken.

Es machte sie stärker als Vampire.

Und Gillian war jetzt selbst eine Vampaneze.

Das Blut des Mannes, den sie auf der Kellertreppe getötet hatte, rauschte durch ihren Körper, schoß ihr in die Arme, den Rücken und die Beine, und Gillian fühlte wie ein Schub Energie sie durchfloss.

Das Metall bog sich weiter auf.

In ihrer Eingeweide rumorte es und das schwarze Ding erhob sein Haupt. Es spürte, wie Gillians Körper kämpfte und bäumte sich auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, Schwärze rausche durch ihre Adern.

„Hör auf!", keuchte sie.

Doch der Schatten erfüllte sie und ihr Blick trübte sich schwarz.

Ein unglaublich machtvolles Gefühl durchströmte sie, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie das Gefühl, es würde sie innerlich zerreißen.

„Du…hilfst…mir…nicht!", stieß sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Der Schatten hörte nicht auf sie, er schoß in ihre Arme und erfüllte sie mit Schwärze.

Wie ein unglaublicher Adrenalinschub erfüllte der Schatten sie, pumpte ihren Körper mit Kraft voll und breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus.

Es fühlte sich an, als würden ihre inneren Organe gleich platzen.

„Du tust mir weh!", schrie Gillian und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck riß sie die Tür aus den Angeln und schleuderte sie quer durch das Apartment, wo sie krachend gegen den Glasschreibtisch flog, und die Platte zerstörte.

Gillian achtete nicht darauf, sondern stürmte sofort in den Gang.

Im Rennen spürte sie, wie ihr etwas Nasses aus der Nase schoß.

Unwirsch wischte sie das Blut mit dem Ärmel des Umhangs fort.

Sie war froh, dass der schwarze Schleier wieder wich, denn sie hatte kaum noch etwas sehen können.

Hoffentlich kam sie nicht zu spät.

Das hatte viel zu lange gedauert!

Gillian betete, dass Steve und Crepsley noch nicht gegeneinander kämpften.

Automatisch ging Gillian in Flitt-Geschwindigkeit über, und die in einen grünen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt flog durch die Gänge, wie ein Phantom, den Tunnel hinab zu dem Saal mit den Kronleuchtern…


	5. Ankunft der Jäger

**Kapitel 5: "Ankunft der Jäger"**

Vancha March, Darren Shan und Larten Crepsley hatten das Gewölbe mit der schweren Tresortür erreicht.

Sie waren auf dem Weg hierher niemandem begegnet.  
Kein Vampaneze griff sie an, oder verhinderte, dass sie weiter in das Hauptquartier vordrangen.

Es war gespenstisch still.

Die Tresortür war zu und von hier führte nur ein einziger Weg weiter.

„Sie haben das Versteck aufgegeben und sind geflohen", sagte Darren Shan verblüfft.

„Glaube ich nicht", knurrte Vancha March. „Das ist eine Einladung. Sie erwarten uns."

„Dann wollen wir sie nicht warten lassen", brummte Larten Crepsley und trat als erster in den Tunnel.

Die Jäger gingen hinab in die Tiefe.

Der Tunnel endete in einem riesigen Gewölbe mit getäfelten Wänden und einer hohen Kassettendecke, von der drei schwere silberne Kronleuchter herabhingen, die mit unzähligen dicken, roten brennenden Kerzen bestückt waren.

Am anderen Ende war ein Podest über einer tiefen Grube errichtet worden, zu dem nur eine einzige schmale Planke heraufführte.

An der Grube hockte ein einziger blasser Vampaneze mit zu großen Stacheln aufgerichtetem Haar, und zog an einer Zigarette.

Als die Jäger das Gewölbe betraten, ging das Tor hinter ihnen von alleine zu, und schloss sich mit einem unheilverkündenden Schlag.

Stachelhaar blickte auf.

Er erhob sich vom Rand der Grube und blies den Rauch aus.

Dann schnippte er den glühenden Stummel fort.

Er fiel hinab und es gab eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion.

Flammen schossen wie riesige, gierige Finger aus der Grube.

Sie leckten über den Rand der Plattform, und Stachelhaar wich hastig ein paar Meter zurück.

Mit einem Zischen wurden die Flammen wieder kleiner, zogen sich nach unten in die Grube zurück.

Am Ende der Plattform ging eine Tür auf, und Gannen Harst und Steve Leopard betraten das Podest.

Die Jäger sahen zu ihnen hoch, da öffneten sich kleine Klappen entlang den getäfelten Wänden, und dutzende Vampaneze kletterten in den Saal.

Die Jäger waren umzingelt.

Sie zogen ihre Waffen.


	6. Ankunft des Lords der Vampaneze

**Kapitel 6: "Ankunft des Lords der Vampaneze"**

Gillian erreichte die versteckte Geheimtür hinter der Wandtäfelung zum Saal.

Dem Saal, in dem der _Coffin of Fire_ erschienen war.

Dem Saal in dem Steve zum Lord der Vampaneze wurde.

Hier würde alles enden.

Sie schob die Tür auf, und schlüpfte hinter den schweren Samtvorhang, hinter dem sie gestanden hatte, als Steve in den _Coffin of Fire_ gestiegen war und Gillian den Schatten darin befohlen hatte, ihn zu verschonen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen schob sie den Vorhang ein wenig beiseite und spähte auf die Plattform.

Da war Steve!

Er war unversehrt!

Er stand zusammen mit Gannen Harst auf dem Podest und sah hinab in den Saal, in dem ein Kampf tobte.

Gillian sah ebenfalls hinab.

Dutzende Vampaneze hatten die Jäger in einem Halbkreis eingekesselt, so dass diese mit dem Rücken zu der Grube standen, aus der Flammen schlugen.

Nicht alle hielten sich an das Gebot der Schattenkönigin, und viele Vampaneze schossen vor und schlugen mit Äxten, Schwertern oder bloßen Klauen nach den Eindringlingen.

Darren Shan hatte sein Schwert gezogen, schwang es breitbeinig herum, und schlitzte einem Vampaneze den Bauch auf.

Ein anderer fiel Larten Crepsleys blitzenden Dolchen zum Opfer.

Aber die Vampaneze hielten sich augenscheinlich zurück – an den Wänden hatten sich Glatzköpfe mit Maschinengewehren aufgebaut – anscheinend wollten sie die Jäger nur verwunden, nicht töten.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie zusah, wie die Vampaneze die Jäger immer weiter auf die brennende Grube zutrieben. Immer mehr Vampaneze wurden verwundet oder getötet, doch auch die Jäger erhielten zahlreiche Schnitte und Kratzer.

Gillian erkannte die zu großen Stacheln aufgerichteten Haare von Mithras. Er löste sich aus der Menge mit einem gezackten Jagdmesser in der Hand und schoß auf Larten Crepsley zu.

Gillian schlug die Hände vor den Mund und unterdrückte einen Schrei, als sie sah, dass Larten ihm den Rücken zudrehte, da er gerade einen Faustschlag eines anderen Vampaneze abwehrte.

Mithras hob das Messer.

Gillian konnte nicht mehr zusehen.

Sie schlug die Kapuze über das Gesicht und betrat die Plattform.

Larten Crepsley wirbelte herum, und seine blitzenden Dolche entwaffneten Mithras mühelos, der vor ihm auf den Knien zusammenbrach, seiner Gnade hilflos ausgeliefert.

Darren wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

So nah an der Grube war es sehr warm.

Er sah hinauf.

Ein in einen grünen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt, das Gesicht komplett unter der Kapuze verborgen, trat hinter einem Vorhang hervor an den Rand der Plattform.

„Vancha!", zischte Darren. „Der Lord!"

Vancha March zögerte keine Sekunde.

Er wirbelte herum, und einer seiner Wurfsterne schoß aus seiner Hand und traf den Lord der Vampaneze, der so unvorsichtig gewesen war, hier aufzutauchen und sich so dicht an den Rand der Plattform zu begeben, an der Schulter, wo der _Shuriken_ steckenblieb.

Der Lord der Vampaneze schrie schrill auf und sackte zusammen.

Gillian hatte nur Augen für Larten Crepsley.

Sie sah wie der Vampir mit dem orangenroten Haarschopf Mithras entwaffnete und vor ihm in die Knie zwang.

Erleichtert wollte sie aufatmen, das flog etwas sirrend heran und traf sie in der Schulter.

Ein beißender Schmerz schoß in ihren rechten Arm.

Sofort waren Gannen Harst und Steve bei ihr.

Steve beugte sich zu Gillian herab, fasste sie unter den Armen und zog sie vom Rande der Plattform weg.

Gannen Harst hatte ein Schwert gezogen und wehrte damit einen weiteren Wurfstern ab, der von Vancha March nach ihr geschleudert wurde.

Ein dritter bohrte sich zu ihren Füßen ins Holz.

Dann waren sie außer Reichweite.

„Guter Wurf, mein Fürst", brummte Larten.

„Nicht gut genug", erwiderte March.

„Wir müssen da rauf". Mr Crepsley deutete auf die schmale Planke, den einzigen Weg, der auf die Plattform heraufführte.

March schüttelte den Kopf. „Unmöglich. Auf die Planke kann nur einer zurzeit, und sie erwarten uns oben und stoßen uns problemlos herunter."

„Ich weiß. Aber es ist der einzige Weg. Ich werde flitten", sagte Larten Crepsley entschlossen und straffte die Schultern. „Gebt mir Rückendeckung mit euren Wurfsternen."

Der Vampirfürst sah ihn an.

Dann nickte er.

Zu Lartens Füßen rührte sich der Vampaneze mit dem Stachelhaar, und versuchte rückwärts davon zu kriechen.

Larten Crepsley sah auf ihn herab.

Steve half Gillian aufzustehen.

Sie hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest.

Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, denn es war unter der Kapuze verborgen. Er packte den scharfkantigen Wurfstern und zog ihn mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Körper.

Gillian keuchte auf.

Unten im Saal sprang Mithras auf die Füße.

Er fauchte Crepsley an und obwohl er unbewaffnet war, stürzte er sich auf den Vampir mit den Worten: "Für den Lord!"

Gillian stieß Steve beiseite.

Aufhören…

Larten Crepsley vollführte einen wirbelnden Halbkreis mit beiden Dolchen und Mithras sank mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle vor ihm zusammen.

Blut spritzte in hohem Bogen davon, und besprengte Larten Crepsleys roten Mantel.

„**AUFHÖREN!"**

Gillian hatte aus Leibeskräften gebrüllt und ihre Worte donnerten von der Kassettendecke wieder.

Es war nicht ihre Stimme.

Sie war dunkel und verzerrt und ließ allen Anwesenden das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Es war SEINE Stimme gewesen.

Die Stimme des Schattens in ihr, und sie war tief und dunkel und grollend wie ferner Donner.

Und sie verfehlte nicht ihre Wirkung.

Alle im Saal hielten in der Bewegung inne und sahen zu ihr herauf, zu der verhüllten Gestalt, die erneut furchtlos an den Rand der Plattform getreten war.

Schwärze füllte ihre Augen, als sie wieder sprach:

„WER ES WAGT, DIE WAFFE ZU ERHEBEN, DER WIRD **MEINEN ZORN** ZU SPÜREN BEKOMMEN."

Manche Vampaneze ließen sich beim Klang der Stimme zitternd zu Boden fallen, einige ließen die Waffen fallen, und manche flohen durch die Öffnungen der Täfelung, und verschwanden in den Tunneln.

Aber ausnahmslos alle stellten die Kampfhandlungen ein und wichen an die Wand zurück, so dass die Jäger der Vampire unbehelligt in einem leeren Halbkreis vor der Grube standen.

Der Weg zu der Plattform war frei.

Die Vampire sahen zu der hochaufragenden Gestalt hinauf.

Die Stimme des Lords hatte sie erschüttert.

Kalte Schauder krochen Larten Crepsley über den Rücken.

Dennoch löste er sich als erster aus der Starre, die sie befallen hatte, und machte einen Schritt auf die Planke zu, die zur Plattform heraufführte.

Das Gesicht unter der Kapuze wandte sich ihm zu.

Der Lord der Vampaneze hob die Hand und machte eine einladende Geste.

Larten Crepsley tauschte einen Blick mit Vancha.

Dann betrat er die schmale Planke und balancierte über die flammende Grube hinauf auf die Plattform.

Der Lord der Vampaneze erwartete ihn.

Gillian sah zu, wie Larten Crepsley die schwankende Planke entlang kam, sein Mantel schwang ihm um die Füße.

Erleichtert sah sie, wie ihr geliebter Lehrmeister sicher einen Fuß auf die Plattform setzte.

Sie hatte Angst gehabt, er könne in die furchtbare Grube stürzen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Gillian, wie Steve sich ihm in den Weg stellen wollte.

Ihr Kopf ruckte herum.

Seine violetten Augen flackerten.

Langsam, ganz langsam, schüttelte sie schweigend den Kopf.

Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, aber Steve machte wieder einen Schritt zurück an die Wand.

Er ließ Gillian mit Larten Crepsley allein.

Gannen Harst legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Larten Crepsley sah, wie Steve Leopard an die Seite seines Meisters treten wollte, doch der Lord der Vampaneze gebot ihm schweigend Einhalt.

Leopard zog sich zurück.

Es sah so aus, als würde der Lord sich ihm im Zweikampf stellen.

Gut.

Ich bin bereit.

Larten Crepsley zog seine Dolche.

Gillian stand Larten Crepsley gegenüber, ihr Gesicht unter der Kapuze komplett verborgen.

Der Vampir mit den orangeroten Haaren zog seine Zwillingsdolche und wirbelte sie herum.

Er baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Zeige dein Gesicht, Lord der Vampaneze!", knurrte er.

Gillians Herz stockte. Lord der Vampaneze? Ach, du Scheiße, Larten glaubt, ich sei der Lord!

Sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Gedanken rasten.

Was sollte sie tun?

Madam Truskas Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder. „_Du wirst Larten Crepsley von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen. Das wird ihm das Herz brechen. Und dann … muß einer von euch beiden sterben."_

Oh Gott, Larten. Ich will dir nicht das Herz brechen!

Doch das hatte sie längst getan.

Sie hatte ihn betrogen, verraten und hintergangen.

Verstohlen sah sie zu Steve.

Larten hielt sie für den Lord der Vampaneze?

Gut so.

Vielleicht konnte sie Steve retten.

Larten würde sie töten, aber vielleicht würde er dann fliehen und Steve verschonen.

Vielleicht konnte sie mit ihrem Tod Beide retten.

Sie hob die Hände an die Kapuze.

Und zog sie sich vom Kopf.


	7. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

**Kapitel 7: "Von Angesicht zu Angesicht"**

Die Gestalt in dem grünen Umhang oben am Rande der Plattform schlug die Kapuze zurück.

Darren Shan traute seinen Augen nicht.

Es war Gillian.

„Gillian…", keuchte Darren. „Gillian ist…SIE ist der Lord der Vampaneze?", rief er ungläubig.

Larten Crepsley und Gillian standen sich gegenüber.

Lartens faltige Gesichtszüge nahmen einen gequälten Ausdruck an.

Er hatte es geahnt.

Geahnt, dass sie hier war, dass sie sich gegenüberstehen würden.

Aber dass sie, ausgerechnet sie, der Lord der Vampaneze sein musste…

Es war schlimmer, als er sich in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen ausgemalt hatte.

Er war hier, um sie zu töten.

Gillian schlug die Kapuze des grünen Umhangs zurück und sah Larten Crepsley in die Augen.

Ihre Wangen glühten.

Sie konnte sehen, wie ihm das Herz brach.

Es war, als würde ein kleines Uhrwerk aufhören zu ticken. Als würde ein Herzschlag aufglühen, und für immer erlöschen.

Sie standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich an, und es war als würde die Zeit langsamer fließen.

Gillian sah ihrem Lehrmeister in die Augen.

Nach langer Zeit stand sie ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber.  
Als sie sich zuletzt in die Augen geblickt hatten, war das in ihrer Zelle in Vampire Mountain gewesen. Gillian hatte sich dort sehr zusammen reißen müssen, damit sie dort nicht in Tränen ausbrach. Damit sie ihm sagen konnte, was sie fühlte. Und dafür hatte sie keine Worte verwendet. Auch jetzt wünschte sie, sie könnte mit ihm reden, ohne Worte verwenden zu müssen… sie wünschte so sehr, er würde sie verstehen.

Lartens Herz hatte ausgesetzt, und nun fing es mit einem schmerzhaften Schlag wieder an zu schlagen. Er öffnete den Mund, und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

Ihre Augen.

Ihre Augen waren rot.

Sie hatte getötet.

Sie war eine Vampaneze.

Aber unter dem roten Schleier lebten ihre braunen Augen, und sie sah ihn mit demselben Ausdruck an, mit dem sie ihn auch damals angesehen hatte… damals in ihrer Zelle in Vampire Mountain. Als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Als sie versucht hatte, ihm zu erklären, dass sie sich nicht kampflos hinrichten lassen würde. Und das sie sich von ihm wünschte, dass er sie nicht dafür hasste.

Sie hatte ihm ihr Blut zu trinken gegeben, damit er auch ja verstand.

Er hatte verstanden.

Und er hasste sie nicht.

Auch jetzt noch nicht.

Und noch etwas anderes hatte er in ihrem Blut lesen können…

Wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Seine Hände krampften sich um die Dolche.

Gillian wurde innerlich ganz ruhig.

Es war soweit.

Larten Crepsley würde sie töten.

Sie würde sich nicht wehren.

Sie war schon einmal für ihn gestorben. Damals hatte er sie ausbluten lassen, hatte an ihrem Hals gehangen und ihr all ihr Blut ausgesaugt. Sie wäre fast gestorben, und die Schatten hatten ihr zugeflüstert, dass sie ihn töten müssten, damit sie überlebt. Aber sie hatte sie zurückbefohlen. Hatte ihm vertraut. War bereit gewesen, für ihn zu sterben.

Vielleicht hätte sie damals sterben sollen?

Oder schon viel früher… auf der Brücke… Vielleicht hätte sie springen sollen; sich von Murlough töten lassen sollen; sich von den Vampiren hinrichten lassen…

Nein, ihr Leben gehörte Larten Crepsley, hatte immer schon ihm gehört.

Auch wenn sie Steve liebte, und hoffte, dass er sich retten konnte… so blieb ihr doch jetzt nur noch eines: Sie begab sich in die Hände von Larten Crepsley.

Gillian schloß die Augen.

Sie lächelte.

Und mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens dachte sie nur einen Gedanken:

Ich bin Dein.

Auch für die anderen im Saal war es, als fließe die Zeit träge dahin, dehne sich wie Kaugummi.

Darren Shan sah, wie Gillian und Larten Crepsley sich schweigend gegenüberstanden und sein Herz schmerzte.

Was würde passieren?

Larten bewegte sich als erster wieder.

Er hob den Dolch seiner rechten Hand, und zielte auf Gillians Herz.

Gillian schloß die Augen.

Lächelte sie?

Larten Crepsley stieß zu….


	8. Tod

**Kapitel 8: "Tod"**

Larten Crepsley hob den Dolch in seiner rechten Hand und zielte auf Gillians Herz.

Den Dolch in seiner linken klappte er nach hinten, so dass die Klinge an seinem Unterarm lag und packte mit den freien Fingern Gillian an der Schulter und zog sie herum.

Gillian hatte reglos dagestanden, mit geschlossenen Augen, und friedlich auf den Tod gewartet. Wenn Larten Crepsley irgendein Zeichen von ihr gebraucht hätte, dann wäre es das gewesen.

Aber er brauchte kein Zeichen.

Er vertraute ihr.

Er wirbelte sie herum, so dass seine Klinge knapp an ihr vorbei schoß, und zog sie hinter sich.

Er drehte die Klinge in letzter Sekunde und gab ihr einen Schwung mit, bevor er sie seinen Fingern entgleiten ließ. Die Klinge flog auf Gannen Harst zu, der soeben sein Schwert zog.

Er konnte sie nicht töten.

Er vertraute ihr.

Die Finger seiner linken Hand ließen den Stoff ihres grünen Umhangs fahren, und er wirbelte den Dolch herum, und stellte sich Gannen Harst entgegen.

Gillian befand sich jetzt in seinem Rücken.

Wenn er sich irrte, dann konnte sie ihn jetzt ohne Mühe töten.

Aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie der Lord war.

Das ganze war eine Falle.

Es mag sein, dass sie getötet hatte, dass ihre Augen rot waren, ja sogar dass sie eine Vampaneze war… aber nicht der Lord. Und sie war nicht hier, um ihn zu töten.

Er kannte sie.

Er würde alles wieder gut machen; würde sie mitnehmen, mit sich; würde ihr wieder beibringen, dem Töten zu widerstehen, würde sich um sie kümmern, bis der rote Glanz in ihren Augen verschwand…

Alles würde wieder gut werden.

Sein Dolch hatte Gannen Harst in der Brust getroffen und dieser taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

Larten Crepsley schoß vor.

Gillian hatte die Augen geschlossen und erwartete Lartens Dolch, der sie töten würde.

Sie wusste, es würde schnell gehen, er war zu geschickt mit den Dolchen und er würde sie nicht unnötig leiden lassen…

Da spürte sie, wie sie an der rechten Schulter gepackt und herum gewirbelt wurde.

Sie stolperte zur Seite, verlor fast das Gleichgewicht vor Überraschung, und schlug die Augen auf.

Larten hatte sie hinter sich gezogen und schleuderte seinen Dolch auf Gannen Harst!

Er stand mit dem Rücken schützend vor ihr.

Er hatte sie nicht getötet… er vertraute ihr!

Steve Leopard sah aus brennenden Augen dem Geschehen zu.

Gillian hatte die Augen geschlossen!

Sie hatte sich geweigert, gegen Crepsley zu kämpfen!

Und Crepsley hatte sie verschont…es war abgesprochen!

Sie steckten unter einer Decke!

Schmerz krampfte sein Herz zusammen.

Er schlug den Mantel zurück und zog seine Waffe.

Vor ihm wechselte Larten Crepsley die Waffe in die andere Hand während Gannen Harst, dem ein Dolch aus der Brust ragte, zu einem Schlag mit seinem Schwert ausholte.

Schwert und Dolch krachten klingend aneinander, und kreuzten sich.

Die Klingen rutschten funkensprühend aneinander herunter, als beide Kontrahenten sich mit Kraft gegeneinander lehnten.

Steve hob die Waffe und zielte.

Unten im Saal sah Darren Shan mit angehaltenem Atem zu, wie Larten Crepsley nach Gillian stieß, sie jedoch knapp verfehlte, sie hinter seinen Rücken zog und seinen Dolch nach Gannen Harst schleuderte.

Es vergingen ein paar Schrecksekunden, bevor Darren begriff, was geschehen war.

Er starrte mit offenem Mund nach oben zu der Gestalt seines Lehrmeisters, der die Klinge mit Gannen Harst kreuzte. Da sah er wie Steve Leopard in seinen Mantel griff und etwas darunter hervor zog.

Er hatte eine Pistole!

Darren Shan setzte sich in Bewegung.

Auch Gillian sah, wie Steve in den Mantel griff und etwas aus kalt aufblitzendem Metall darunter hervor holte.

Das war es, was sie gesehen hatte, als er sich anzog.

Eine Pistole.

Er hob die Waffe mit ruhiger Hand.

Und zielte auf sie.

In seinen violetten Augen stand purer Hass.

Gillian!, dachte Steve hasserfüllt.

Du hast mich belogen!

All das Gerede von wegen, ich liebe dich, und lass uns nach Paris gehen…. Das war gelogen! Du stecktest die ganze Zeit mit ihm unter einer Decke!

Diesem elenden Zirkusclown!

Du hast ihn schon immer geliebt!

Ich hasse dich!

Sein Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug.

Steve!, dachte Gillian und sah ihn aus brennenden Augen an.

Tu das nicht!

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

Das darf nicht sein… nicht so!

Du darfst mich nicht hassen!

„Steve…!", rief sie gequält, und Blut trat ihr in den Mund.

Etwas wühlte in ihrer Eingeweide.

Gannen Harst war stärker als Larten Crepsley.

Langsam aber sicher drückte er ihn in die Knie.

Larten erkannte die Gefahr und duckte sich zur Seite.

Die Klingen lösten sich mit einem metallischen Geräusch voneinander, und Larten wirbelte mit fliegendem Mantel herum. Er behielt einen geringen Abstand zum Gegner bei, so dass dieser sein längeres Schwert nicht richtig einsetzen konnte, und fuhr mit seiner Klinge nach dessen Kehle.

An Gannen Harsts Hals erschien ein tiefer Schnitt.

Blut trat aus.

Larten Crepsley schoß vor und setzte mit einem zweiten Schnitt quer über Harsts Brust nach.

Das Schwert entglitt aus Gannen Harsts Fingern.

Er fiel auf die Knie und sackte zusammen.

Larten Crepsley beugte sich über seinen Gegner und überprüfte, ob er tot war.

Dann wischte er seine Klinge an dessen Mantel ab und sah auf.

Und sah wie Steve Leopard eine Schusswaffe auf Gillian richtete.

„Steve…", keuchte Gillian noch einmal. Sie begann hechelnd zu atmen.

Und musste Husten.

Dabei spuckte sie kleine Blutströpfchen.

Ihre Eingeweide krampften sich zusammen.

Sie stöhnte und beugte sich vor.

Dabei sah sie Steve in die Augen.

Ich liebe dich, flüsterte sie, aber es bewegten sich nur ihre Lippen, es kam kein Ton heraus.

Steve Leopard starrte auf Gillian.

Was hatte sie?

Sie spuckte Blut.

Ihre Lippen formten erneut ihre Lügen, und er zögerte.

Wie war es möglich, sie gleichzeitig zu hassen und zu lieben?

Sein Finger krampfte sich um den Abzug, während Gillian vor ihm - ihrem Lord - in die Knie ging.

Sie sah zu ihm auf.

Gannen Harst ging in die Knie, und sackte vorne über zusammen.

Der Mörder Larten Crepsley wischte seinen Dolch an Harsts schwarzem Umhang ab, und sah dann zu Steve.

Steve schwenkte den Lauf der Waffe herum, und zielte auf Larten Crepsley.

Darren Shan war auf der schmalen Planke direkt über der flammenden Grube, und wagte es daher nicht zu flitten, als der Schuß sich löste.

Gillian sah, wie Steve die Pistole herumschwenkte und auf Larten zielte.

Er drückte ab.

NEIN!

Larten Crepsley wurde getroffen.

Etwas schlug in seiner Brust ein, genau über dem Herzen.

Blut spritzte hervor und tränkte seinen Mantel dunkel.

Er taumelte und griff sich an die Brust.

Der Dolch rutschte aus seinen Fingern, die plötzlich kraftlos waren.

Er keuchte.

Ihm schwanden die Sinne, als er ein letztes Mal zu Gillian sah.

Sie war auf ihren Knien zusammengesunken, irgendetwas tat ihr weh.

Sie wirbelte herum, als der Schuß sich löste, und ihre Lippen formten einen Schrei, aber er konnte ihn schon nicht mehr hören.

Seine Füße stolperten rückwärts, und er verlor den Halt.

Er stürzte über den Rand in die Grube.

Gillian hechtete vor und während sein Gesichtsfeld sich immer mehr einengte sah er, wie sie sich an den Rand der Grube schmiß und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck voller Verzweiflung ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.

Larten fiel.


	9. Der Lord der Schatten

**Kapitel 9: "Der Lord der Schatten"**

NEIN!

Gillian konnte es nicht glauben.

Steve hatte auf Larten geschossen, und dieser war über den Rand der Grube gestürzt!

Das durfte nicht sein!

Sie hechtete vor und rutschte auf dem Bauch bis knapp über den Rand und streckte ihre Hand nach Larten aus, der vor ihren Augen in den flammenden Abgrund fiel.

Doch sie war zu spät, ihre Finger griffen ins Leere.

Larten Crepsley fiel in Zeitlupe.

Unter ihm leckten die Flammen empor.

NICHT DIE FLAMMEN, schrie sie, doch anstatt der Worte quoll schwarzer Rauch aus ihrem Mund und füllte die Grube.

Gillian spie Schatten in die Grube herab, und das Feuer erstickte zischend unter ihnen.

Larten, du darfst nicht tot sein.

Hinter ihr flittete Darren Shan auf die Plattform und stürzte sich auf Steve Leopard.

Der schleuderte seine Pistole weg und sprang Darren Shan mit gefletschten Zähnen und Klauen entgegen.

Bevor die beiden aufeinanderprallten, erstarrten sie mitten in der Luft, mitten in der Bewegung.

Dunkelheit erfüllte die Grube.

Gillian starrte aus brennenden Augen in sie hinab.

Vielleicht hatte er den Sturz überlebt… vielleicht lebte er noch, vielleicht konnte sie ihn retten…

Ein Sturz aus dieser Höhe war für einen Vampir nicht tödlich, und das Feuer hatte sie ja gelöscht.

Und die Kugel?

Die Kugel hatte vielleicht nicht richtig getroffen.

Mit einer Handbewegung wischte sie die Schatten fort, so dass sie den Blick auf Larten Crepsley freigaben.

Und sah die spitzen Stahlpfähle mit denen der Boden der Grube gespickt war.

Larten war unglücklich gefallen.

Er war mit dem Rücken genau auf einen Pfahl gestürzt, und dieser hatte ihn von hinten durchbohrt.

Die Spitze ragte aus seiner Brust.

Seine toten Augen sahen zu ihr hoch.

Gillian hatte das Gefühl, sie müsse sich vor Entsetzen übergeben.

Sie würgte, aber es kam nichts heraus, außer schwarzem Schatten.

Sie presste die Finger vor den Mund.

Jemand trat neben sie an den Rand der Plattform.

Sie sah auf die auf Hochglanz polierten Budapester Schuhe.

Desmond Tiny.

Die dicke widerliche Gestalt des Magiers war aus dem Nichts erschienen, und als er mit dem Fingern schnippte erstarrten Steve und Darren in der Luft im Kampf.

Er sah in die Grube herab auf die tote Gestalt Larten Crepsleys.

„Oh", sagte er in gespielter Überraschung.

Er griff in seine Smokingweste und holte eine Taschenuhr in Form eines Herzens hervor.

Sie glühte nicht mehr, hatte aufgehört zu pulsieren.

Er klappte die Taschenuhr auf und ließ die goldene Uhrenkette durch seine Finger gleiten, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe vor Gillian baumelte.

Die Uhr war stehengeblieben.

Gillian, die noch immer die Hände vor den Mund presste, schlug die Uhr weg.

Sofort wollte etwas zähes, schwarzes aus ihr hervorquellen.

„Na, na…", sagte Tiny, und steckte die Uhr weg. „Sieh mal."

Er deutete auf Steve und Darren, die in der Luft erstarrt waren.

Weil sie gegeneinander geflittet waren, waren sie teilweise nicht mehr als ein verwischter Streifen.

Aber ihre Gesichter konnte Gillian sehen.

Beide waren hassverzerrt.

„Ich habe die Zeit für dich angehalten", sagte Mr Tiny großherzig.

Gillian glotzte ihn an.

„Es ist soweit, Gillian. Du musst dich für eine Seite entscheiden.

Darren Shan und Steve Leopard werden sich gleich gegenseitig zerfleischen.

Vielleicht überlebt Steve.

Vielleicht überlebt Darren.

Vielleicht bringen sie sich aber auch gegenseitig um.

Wer weiß?"

Er gluckste vergnügt.

Gillian betrachtete Steve und ein schwarzer Schleier schob sich vor ihre Augen.

Er hatte Larten getötet.

Tiefer Hass quoll ihr die Kehle hervor und wollte sich Bahn brechen.

Mr Tiny beugte sich vor. Sein Doppelkinn wackelte, als er sagte: "Wie wäre es, wenn du den Ausgang des Kampfes bestimmst?"

Mr Tiny sah amüsiert zu, wie Gillians Augen sich verdunkelten.

Ah, es ist soweit.

Sie wird sich ihrem Hass ergeben und der _Lord der Schatten_ wird aus ihr herausbrechen.

Sie wird ihn gebären.

Sie wird den _Lord der Schatten_ auf Steve hetzen und ihn mit ihrem Hass zerstören.

Der _Lord der Schatten_ wird Steves kleines schwarzes Herz in sich aufsaugen, und dann wird er frei sein.

Der_ Lord der Schatten_ wird auf Erden wandeln, und es wird keinen Hüter mehr für ihn geben.

Oh, wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet.

Mr Tiny gluckste vergnügt.

So viele Jahrhunderte hindurch habe ich auf jemanden wie dich gewartet, kleine Gillian.

Eine _Schattentänzerin_ im Körper eines Vampirs.

Der perfekte Wirt für den _Lord der Schatten_.

Nur du konntest den Lord aus seinem Grab befreien.

Nur der Körper eines Vampirs war stark genug, um dem Schatten als Wirt zu dienen.

Nun lasse ihn frei.

Es wird dich zerreißen, wenn der Schatten dich verlässt. Du wirst sterben.

Aber sieh mal, du bist nicht wichtig.

Ich brauche dich nicht mehr.

Ich habe ja noch meine Söhne.

Liebevoll sah er zu Darren und Steve.

Einer von beiden wird sterben. Der andere wird der neue _Diener des Lords der Schatten_.

So ist es vorherbestimmt.

Von mir.

Er sah wieder auf die zierliche Gillian herab, deren Körper sich in Krämpfen wand.

Du musst dich nur noch entscheiden, wen du töten willst.

Ich tippe ja auf Steve.

Des Tiny grinste böse.

Gillian spuckte Blut.

Man muß schon sehr lieben, um so hassen zu können.


	10. Ich bin Dein

**Kapitel 10: "Ich bin Dein"**

Es zerriß Gillian innerlich.

Sie bestand nur noch aus Hass.

Hass brannte in ihren Adern, rauschte durch ihr Blut, verbrannte ihre Seele.

Sie wollte ihn hervorwürgen, wollte ihn herausschreien.

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu platzen.

Sie sah zu Steve, ihre Augen schwarze Löcher.

Doch etwas war da noch in ihr, etwas anderes.

Ein Gedanke.

Ein Gedanke, den sie so angestrengt gedacht hatte, den sie so lange schon in ihrem Herzen trug, den sie so verzweifelt transportieren wollte, dass er in dem See aus schwarzer Tinte an die Oberfläche spülte:

Ich bin Dein.

Ein Bild von Larten Crepsley blitzte vor ihrem benebelten Geist auf.

Larten, wie er sie angesehen hatte, damals als sein Blut in ihr war. Als sie sich geküsst hatten.

So voller Liebe.

Der Nebel lichtete sich ein wenig, er zerfloß am Rand ihres Gesichtsfeldes, so dass Gillian wieder etwas sehen konnte.

Sie sah Desmond Tiny.

Was machte der hier?

Er grinste böse auf sie herab.

Tiny.

Warum war er hier?

Gillian würgte und das Schwarze etwas in ihr wollte heraus.

Doch Gillian ließ es nicht zu.

Er hatte das alles geplant.

Sie kroch vor ihm davon.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Blut an den Beinen herunterlief.

Von Anfang an.

Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Larten Darren anzapfte. Dass Darren und Steve sich hassten. Dass Gillian von den Vampiren zu Tode verurteilt wurde – er hatte einen seiner kleinen Leute geschickt, um den Fürsten zu sagen, sie wäre eine Schattentänzerin und gefährlich…

Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie das Grab fand, er hatte Gavner Purl die Pergamentrolle zugespielt.

Er hatte sie dazu gebracht, dass sie Steve zum Lord der Vampaneze machte.

Jetzt wollte er, dass sie sich für eine Seite entschied.

Darren oder Steve.

Sie sollte einen von ihnen töten.

Das hatte er von Anfang an gewollt.

Aber sie würde Steve nicht töten.

FICK DICH, TINY!

Sie stand auf.

Interessiert sah Des Tiny zu, wie die Schattentänzerin kämpfte, um den _Lord der Schatten_ zu bezwingen.

Sie war zäh.

Doch sie hatte den Kampf bereits verloren, sie blutete schon innerlich.

Unter gewaltigen Schmerzen stand sie auf, ihre Beine, an denen bereits Blut herablief, zitterten und trugen sie kaum noch.

Doch sie stand und hob trotzig ihr Kinn.

Des Tiny rieb sich die Hände. „Entscheide dich", sagte er begierig.

Gillian sah Des Tiny in die Augen.

Ihr Blick war klar, weder ein schwarzer Schleier noch ein roter Glanz lag in ihren Augen als sie sagte:

„Niemand befiehlt mir.

Kein Mensch. Kein Gott. Kein Vampirfürst.

Kein Lord der Vampaneze.

Ich beuge mich nicht einmal dem Schick Sal."

( "I even don`t obey Des Tiny.")

Und sie machte einen Schritt zurück.

Und trat über den Rand der Grube.

Ein köstliches Kribbeln breitete sich in Gillians Magen aus und verdrängte den Schatten und die Schmerzen und den Hass, als sie in die Luft trat, und fiel.

Die Zeit floß noch immer verlangsamt, so dass sie wie Larten in Zeitlupe fiel.

Ihr langes schwarzes Haar umfloss sie.

So fühlte sich das also an, dachte sie.

Wie fliegen.

Des Tiny trat an den Rand der Grube und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Dummes Mädchen!

Sie widersetzte sich ihm.

Aber das machte nichts.

Sie würde ihren Körper zertrümmern – und der _Lord der Schatten_ wäre frei.

Egal.

Er konnte ihn noch immer einfangen.

Er musste nur seine Söhne dazu bringen, genug zu hassen.

Das Mädchen war nur der Wirt.

Er sah zu seinen Söhnen, die in der Luft schwebten, die Gesichter hassverzerrt.

Hmm… wer war zu tieferem Hass fähig?

Darren oder Steve?


	11. Luft

**Kapitel 11: "Luft"**

Gillian fiel.

Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Als hätte sie schon immer fallen sollen.

Als wäre sie wieder an der Brücke.

Als wäre sie damals schon gesprungen.

Und kein Larten Crepsley wäre gekommen, um sie zu retten.

Eine merkwürdige Ruhe und Frieden erfüllten sie.

Larten.

Ich komme.

Im Fallen drehte sie sich um, so dass sie mit offenen Augen auf die Gestalt von Larten Crepsley zu stürzte, der zerschmettert und durchbohrt dort unten lag.

Gillian breitete die Arme aus.

Und lächelte.

Um sie herum wurde es hell.

Desmond Tiny sah zu, wie das Mädchen auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Wie ihr Körper zerschmetterte; ihre Knochen brachen und sie direkt neben Larten Crepsley tot zu liegen kam.

Doch das geschah nicht.

Stattdessen verschwand der Körper von Gillian einfach, einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor sie die Erde berührte.

Des Tiny keuchte erschrocken.

Er blinzelte.

Sie hatte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Luft aufgelöst.

„NEIN!", schrie Desmond Tiny.

NICHT LUFT!


	12. Rückblende

**Kapitel 12: "Rückblende"**

„_Du hast also nach den alten Legenden geforscht_?", fragte Mr Crepsley, und Gillian nickte. „_Die Legende__ der Königin von __Luft und Dunkelheit stammt ursprünglich aus Irland. Dort ist sie eine Art Göttin oder Engel._

_In Irland nennt man sie „Cailleach", was wörtlich übersetzt „die Verschleierte" bedeutet. Die alten Kelten glaubten an Wiedergeburt und die Rolle der Königin der Dunkelheit war es_, _durch die verändernde Kraft der Dunkelheit den Wechsel vom Tod zu neuem Leben zu katalysieren. Was auch immer das bedeutet. Es heißt, sie vereint Gegensätze und wandelt auf der Grenze zwischen den Welten. In vielen Legenden wartet sie auf den Helden nach seinem Tod und geleitet ihn in die nächste Welt._

_Sie ist aber auch eine Kriegsgöttin, die auf dem Schlachtfeld für die, die sie anbeten, eintritt und Nebel aus undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit sowie Feuer und Blut über ihre Feinde bringt. Ihr Schrei soll Kämpfer dazu gebracht haben, angsterfüllt vom Schlachtfeld zu fliehen_."

Gillian lachte leise. „_Ziemlich harter Tobak, was?"_

(The Vampires Student Teil III: "Vampire Mountain"

Kap 5: "Larten Crepsleys Zelt")


	13. Die Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit

**Kapitel 13: "Die Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit"**

Gillian schwebte in absoluter Dunkelheit.

Sie konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen.

Es war friedlich und still.

Sie spürte gar nichts, keine Schmerzen.

Es war, als habe sie keinen Körper.

Weil das ungewohnt und unheimlich war, wünschte sie sich ihren Körper zurück und spürte ihn.

Sie spürte nun ebenfalls festen Boden unter den Füßen.

Ich will etwas sehen, dachte sie.

Doch diese Dunkelheit war undurchdringlich.

Selbst ihre Augen, zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben, konnten die Dunkelheit nicht durchdringen.

Sie nahm nichts, aber auch gar nichts wahr.

Gillian befand sich in echter Dunkelheit.

Doch Dunkelheit war immer ihr Element gewesen.

Was war Dunkelheit eigentlich?

„Dunkelheit ist nur die Abwesenheit von Licht", sagte jemand. Es war die Stimme von Richard, ihrem Professor für Altertum und Sprachen.

Gillian wunderte sich nicht, warum er hier war.

Er war schließlich immer bei ihr.

„Wenn Dunkelheit nur die Abwesenheit von Licht ist, ist dann Licht die Abwesenheit von Dunkelheit?", fragte sie.

„Lucem demonstrat umbra", sagte Richard. „Erst der Schatten zeigt das Licht."

Und Gillian verstand.

Und sie teilte Licht von Schatten.

Und siehe da, es ward Licht.

Gillian stand auf einer dünnen Linie auf einer weiten leeren Fläche.

Links von ihr breitete sich Dunkelheit aus, rechts von ihr schien helles Licht.

Gillian stand in der Zone dazwischen, um sich herum tausende Schattierungen von gleißend hell, bis undurchdringlich Dunkel.

Sie war allein.

Wo war Larten?

Da sah sie einen Hauch Farbe, einen roten Fleck, irgendwo in der Finsternis.

Sie ging darauf zu.

Larten Crepsley irrte durch das Zwielicht, da sah er, wie Gillian auf ihn zu kam.

Die letzten Meter rannte sie.

Er breitete die Arme aus und fing sie auf.

Er wirbelte sie herum, und ihre Haare flogen.

Dann drückte er sie ganz fest an sich.

Gillian grub ihr Gesicht in seinen Mantel.

Er streichelte ihr das Haar.

„Bist du auch tot?", fragte er.

Gillian sah zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Das ist gut", sagte Larten.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine großen rauen Hände und Gillian umfasste seine Hände mit ihren.

Sie lächelten sich an.

Der Boden auf dem sie standen wurde durchsichtig wie Glas, und Larten und Gillian blickten hinunter.

Sie sahen von oben herab in den Saal mit den Kronleuchtern.

Darren und Steve waren noch immer inmitten ihres Kampfes in der Luft erstarrt.

„Ich muß zurück, Larten, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

„Ich verstehe."

Sie sah Larten an.

„Es ist ein Übersetzungsfehler, Gillian", sagte die Stimme von Richard. „Es heißt nicht Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit. Es heißt Königin von LICHT und Dunkelheit."

Gillians Herz pochte.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie begriff, dass es Zeit wurde, sich für immer von Larten zu verabschieden.

Tapfer sah sie ihn an. "Du darfst nicht hierbleiben", sagte sie. „Komm."

Sie nahm seine Hand, und führte Larten Crepsley ins Licht.


	14. Krieg

**Kapitel 14: "Krieg"**

Mr Tiny starrte in die Grube, in der das Mädchen sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

Sein Gesicht war zu einer zornigen Grimasse verzogen.

Wo war sie hin?

Wo war d_er Lord der Schatten_?

Da begann die Luft neben ihm zu flirren und aus dem Nichts materialisierte sich Gillian.

„Da bist du ja!", sagte Tiny und versuchte seine Überraschung zu verbergen.

„Hast du Fragen?"

Gillian sah ihn einfach nur an.

Sie sah anders aus.

Da war kein Blut mehr an ihren Beinen, ihre Haut war makellos weiß, das Haar umfloss sie wie Wasser.

Sie trug nicht mehr den Umhang, sondern ein Kleid und andere Stiefel.

Das Kleid war jenes, welches Steve ihr geschenkt hatte, und die Stiefel waren ein Geschenk Lartens. Sie hatte sie gewählt, ohne nachzudenken, als sie ihre Erscheinung wählte.

Und die Wunde an der Schulter von dem Wurfstern war auch fort.

Des Tiny wurde nervös. „Willst du nicht in den Kampf eingreifen? Willst du nicht entscheiden, wer überlebt? Ich verstehe das. Du möchtest, dass Larten Crepsley wieder lebt, nicht wahr? Und wenn du einen der beiden tötest, macht ihn das auch nicht wieder lebendig."

Er verzog traurig das Gesicht.

„Aber wie wäre es, wenn ich Crepsley für dich zurückbringe? Na, soll ich das für dich tun?"

Er zog die Taschenuhr hervor.

„Ich kann das, weißt du."

Er leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Du irrst dich, Tiny, du kannst ihn nicht zurückbringen, er ist bereits ins Licht gegangen."

Tiny blinzelte.

„Woher willst du das wissen?". Er kniff die Augen zusammen.

Gillian beugte sich vor. „Ich selbst habe ihn auf die andere Seite geleitet", knurrte sie.

„Und ich werde auch Darren Shan herübergeleiten. Du kannst sie nicht als einer der kleinen Leute hierher zurückholen, deine necromantischen Kräfte nützen dir nichts. Ihre Seelen sind vor dir sicher. Du wirst sie nicht in die Finger kriegen!"

Des Tiny lächelte böse. „Du willst also Darrens Seele retten? Was ist, wenn er den Kampf gewinnt, und den kleinen Stevie tötet? Kannst du das ertragen, dass Shan deinen geliebten Steve umbringt? Kannst du dabei zusehen?"

Er hob eine Hand und drohte mit den Fingern zu schnipsen, um die Zeit weiterlaufen zu lassen.

„Ich kann dabei zusehen. Ich muß. Ich werde mich nicht einmischen."

Des Tinys Grinsen wurde böser. „Wir werden sehen. Aber zunächst sag mir: Wo ist der Lord der Schatten?"

Jetzt war es an Gillian, böse zu grinsen.

„Weißt du das nicht? Weißt du nicht, wer ich bin?"

Tinys Lächeln gefror. „Nur eine Schattentänzerin im Körper eines Vampirs, die zu starke Kräfte entwickelt hat."

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Tiny."

Sie beugte sich vor.

„Mach schon. Schnipp mit den Fingern. Bringen wir es hinter uns. Wenn Darren stirbt, werde ich ihn ins Licht geleiten. Und wenn Steve stirbt ebenso. Ich werde sie erwarten. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Jeder, egal ob Vampir oder Vampaneze, ob guter oder schlechter Mensch, jeden der im Krieg der Narben sterben wird, werde ich erwarten und hinüber ins Licht geleiten. Und du wirst sie nicht einfangen und wiederbeleben können. Ihre Seelen werden sich nicht in die Reihen deiner Armee einfügen. Und wenn der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts kommt, wird deine Schlachtreihe dünn sein.

Ich bin _Cailleach_, die _Königin von Licht und Dunkelheit_!

Hiermit erkläre ich dir den Krieg, Des Tiny!", knurrte sie und fletschte die Zähne.

Desmond Tiny taumelte erschrocken zurück.

_Cailleach_? Das konnte, das durfte nicht sein!

Angst zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Er wich vor ihr zurück.

„Du willst den _Lord der Schatten_?", fragte Gillian. „Hier ist er!"

Und hinter ihr, zu ihren Füßen und um sie herum, zog sich die Dunkelheit zusammen zu einer großen, mächtigen Gestalt, die drohend hinter ihr aufragte.

_Der Lord der Schatten_ knurrte, und seine Stimme war Donnergrollen.

Desmond Tiny versuchte seine Furcht zu verbergen.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten, Cailleach", lächelte er.

„Wir werden sehen…", sagte sie und hetzte den _Lord der Schatten_ auf ihn.

Der Lord stürzte sich auf Desmond Tiny, und seine Augen waren schwarze Löcher, seine Hände Klauen aus Rauch und seine Stimme das Knurren eines Ungeheuers, begleitet von fernem Donnergrollen.

…to be continued

The Vampires Student IX „Die Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit"

2


End file.
